


First Impressions

by FruitPunch493



Series: When Green and Blue Mix [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitPunch493/pseuds/FruitPunch493
Summary: On everybody's eighteenth birthday, they wake up with a tattoo of what their soulmate will first say to them. Idea was originally from a Tumblr post.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: When Green and Blue Mix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718296
Kudos: 39





	First Impressions

Everybody says first impressions are everything. After all, you never know who will end up being a good friend, what people are going through or, most importantly, who your soulmate will be.

God, what I wouldn't do to meet my soulmate. I was just as excited as the next girl, if just as nervous. What were they like? Were they a boy or a girl? How old are they? What kinds of things did they do with their free time? What do they wanna be when they grow up, if they aren't already working on it? Then there were all the fears: What if I didn't even have a soulmate? After all, I was only seventeen--a junior in high school. Was it possible that someone might not even have a soulmate? And what did they do if they didn't have one? Just go off and marry someone who's soulmate had passed? Or did they pair off with someone else who didn't have a soulmate? But then wouldn't that negate the whole not having a soulmate issue in the first place?

I wondered and worried about all of these things until the morning of my eighteenth birthday, when I woke up and rushed to the bathroom, stripping so I could look for my tattoo, though I didn't have to search very hard. It was on my chest, directly above my heart, scrawled out ever so elegantly: "Watch where you're going, you fucking dweeb!" I stared unblinkingly into the mirror, jaw dropping.

Great. Whoever this person was, it was pretty evident that they did not like me. Splendid. This is absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. Suddenly, I lost every interest I had in meeting this person whom I had idolized and dreamed of for my entire life. Why did everybody I know who had a tattoo have something cute written out across their skin? Hell, even the people with horribly cheesy pick-up lines had it better than I did. Mine was an insult that I would have to look at everyday for the rest of my life.

I slowly slip into the change of clothes I had brought with me and get ready for school, frown resting on my face. I march down the stairs to eat breakfast and finish getting ready for school, thanking my parents for the happy birthday wishes and revealing the new tattoo when they asked to see it. My father had laughed while my mother gave me an apologetic look before offering some falsely positive advice of, "I'll bet whoever it is will mean it in a sarcastic way, dear" and then immediately launched into the story of how a couple of friends of hers had met in a similar fashion. I tried to listen to her, but I somehow couldn't get the worst of thoughts off of my mind.

* * *

Summer eventually came and went, bringing with it a new school year--my senior year. Senior year brought about many new things. Yes, I had known many of the people I was friends with before this year, I hadn't been too horribly close with any of them. One of the perks to having this new group of friends was the lunchtime tradition we had of packing our lunches and gathering in a study room in the library, like we were doing right now.

"So, who all's going to the mall after school?" asked one of the youngest members of the group, hand falling on the shoulder of Connie, a small, foreign looking girl.

"Steven, we just hung out for all of winter break," Pearl said, small smile making its way across her face.

"I know, but I just wanna hang out all the time!" he yelled enthusiastically, throwing both of his hands in the air. I chuckle. It's only Monday and he's already making plans for us after school. This wasn't unusual, though. After all, with friends like mine, it's impossible to not get dragged into doing something almost every day. It wasn't that I didn't like my friends--far from it, actually. I was just more of a homebody and would prefer to spend my time at home, playing video games. But how could I let Steven down? He was the one who made the plans most of the time, and nobody in our group liked to let him down. Especially Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl; three seniors who also happened adoptive sisters. They had basically decided they were taking Steven under their wing from the second he was born. After all, Rose and Greg, his parents, had taken them in when the orphanage in town was condemned. It was weird, but Steven seemed to be the glue of our circle of friends. He honestly could make friends with anyone. Even...

I glance up to look at Lapis Lazuli, senior captain of the swim team, chatting away with Steven about something or another. She seems to be quite fond of him, probably considers him her best friend, even. I wouldn't know. She doesn't talk to me. Only ever gives me a cold stare. It's weird, because even Jasper, a football player for the love of the Diamonds would at least hold a conversation with me. That's okay, though, because I've never exactly tried having a conversation with her anyway. She's never seemed very on board with the idea.

I roll my eyes and cast my gaze back down to my half-eaten sandwich, a scowl coming over my features as the bell rings. It's okay, I wasn't hungry anyway, I think to myself sarcastically as I stand to throw my food away and go to class.

* * *

The week rolls by at a snail's pace until Friday finally came around, which meant only one thing: the weekend. I absolutely couldn't wait to get home and get out of this hellhole for a couple of days. Especially not after getting a couple of weeks to myself, only to have to drag myself out of bed on Monday and know I was doomed to a week of idiots screaming in the hallways, people in my classes who didn't know anything about the class, group projects where I had to do all of the work, and absolute boredom overall.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, guys!" I yell to my friends as I wave and quickly walk away towards my locker. I just needed to grab a few things and head out to the parking lot and I would be home free for the next two da-

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I suddenly run into something, effectively knocking me off of my feet and to the ground. As I gain my grounding of what just happened, I look up to seen that when I ran into wasn't so much a what as it was a who.

"Watch where you're going, you fucking--!"

"'Dweeb'?" We said the final word in unison, their tone still angry and mine one of disbelief. I couldn't believe it. It was Lapis Lazuli. Damn, I always knew whoever it was hated me, but to think that the first thing she would say to be would be, of all things, the words I had stared at abhorrently for nearly an entire year at this point. It was her. All along. She was my soulmate. Her of all people. Wow, I just really could not catch a break today.

"Is that what you were going to say?" I ask, both of our eyes wide as we simply stared, unmoving until I slowly pulled down the hem of my shirt slightly to reveal the words she had just spoken to me.

Lapis simply bit her lip, shrugging her jacket off of her shoulder as she turned just enough to reveal the words "Is that what you were going to say?" written in a more, computer-esque format.

My soulmate.

I suck in a nervous breath before feeling the words uncharacteristically pour out of my mouth: "So. Do you, uh, wanna go get coffee or something?"


End file.
